Bandidos Are Back
El Bandidos is a small empire led by Nate Raidhawk. The guild is growing very fast, and the members are slowly making themselves known. This guild is already a main target of many EITC Officials. Bases, Camps, and Hideouts The Bandido Empire rules the server of Guines. The guild uses Avaricia ( Bandido's Bay ) as the meeting place. Isla Perdida is the place where El Bandidos hang out and relax. They barely use Rumrunner's Isle, but it is a good food source, not to mention all the rum and food in the cellar. We also have a camp in Fort Charles. El Bandidos have a retreat hideout spot, which is TOP SECRET. We also are known to crash parties. So whenever the EITC are partying, expect Nate and his bandidos to be there. We have recently created a mountainside base in Tortuga. 'Military Ranks' NOTE: Special Founders are people who were first in the guild. Current number of guild members: 273 ' 'thumb|300px|right|El Bandidos ThemeNew recruits start out as veterans, and eventually will be promoted, but every now and then, there will be a special where new recruits will be promoted to officer.' Everybody is veteran.' 'Navy Ranks' NOTE: There can be more in one rank, except Admiral and Vice Admiral. 'Ranks Within Guild' Officer Veteran Other Anthem: The Kraken Uniforms: None Ranks: None Commands: Storm! - Raid a village, area, or building Dagger Brace! - All bandidos present throw a viper's nest WEAPONS! - Draw weapons Fall Back! - Leave the area Squads: Medical Squad, Muerte Bandidos, Treasurer Squad, Exploration Squad, Espionage Squad Punishments: Demotion and/or Removal Muerte Bandidos These are the best soldiers in El Bandidos, will be trained to hunt down Captain Ricky Spark. *Nate Raidhawk *Captain Mark Ironflint *Nathaniel Redeagle ( Not in guild, on our side in dispute ) *Chris Scurvykidd *Peter Coalvane *Magic Man Medical Squad The purpose of the Med Squad is to heal and revive. *Bill Daggerage *Matthew Mcflint *Swordbones *Jack *Will Chaincutter Treasurer Squad The purpose of the treasurer squad is to specialize in loot and gold. *Magic Man *Chris Scurvykidd *Peter Wildsilver *Carson Exploration Squad The purpose of the exploration squad is to explore mountainous regions. *PENDING *Liam Shooter *Captain Kevin 'Espionage Squad' This squad is especially trained to spy on enemies. *Peter Coalvane *Li Plunderkidd *Astrid Advisor Council *Nate Raidhawk *Liam Shooter *William Warfury *Magic Man *Peter Coalvane *Will Boekmann More to come. Conquest to Navermo In early August, El Bandidos went to Navermo, with intentions of eliminating a local EITC guild called East India Republic. They created a base camp in Fort Charles and stayed the night. The next day, Nate Raidhawk got his soldiers ready for battle, and they sailed to Padres Del Fuego. Once the bandits landed, they grabbed bayonets and searched Padres. They found an EITC man named John Breasly. He asked Nate what his purpose was here, and Nate said that he wanted to declare war. And so he did. The next day, Nate and and his soldiers yet again sailed to Padres. El Bandidos found a few EITC people, and Nate told them to crew up. The two sides engaged in four pvp matches. The first was won by El Bandidos, the second was won by El Bandidos, and the third was won by East India, thanks to Robert McRoberts, the EITC General, and his blunderbuss. However, the fourth pvp match, is still undecided due to the fact that many of the bandits and East India got disconnected. " The day be ours! " Nate told his men as they watched East India retreat to Padres Town. The bandits went back to base camp and celebrated with rum and bread. The next day, the bandits sailed to Tortuga to fend off the Undead that is about to arrive, only to find their enemy, East India covering the barricades. All of them engaged in one last pvp match. Unfortunatly, the East India won. As the bandits retreated, Nate told the EITC that they will be back in more numbers... Recently East India's guild name has been changed to Royal Empire Co. The Rise of the Sharks There have been many confrontations with the EITC Black sharks, but no battles. Nate believes that the Sharks are nothing, and that they only run away from a fight... Recently, Captain Ricky Spark came to Nate for his guild. Nate knew what was going on. Nate said that El Bandidos were HIS guild, not Spark's. Spark disagreed and said that Nate was holding the guild for him. Peter Coalvane, a witness to the argument, was flipping a coin in the corner. Nate saw Pete and whispered to him " Spark is tryng to take my guild, if you want to find me, I'll be on Battira." Nate and his soldiers went to Battira Avaricia, their home, only to find Spark and his allies waiting for them. Peter came back to El Bandidos, with intentions of being on the good side. Also, while Nathaniel Redeagle, Mark Ironflint, Chris Scurvykidd, and Nate Raidhawk were relaxing on Padres Volcano, Mark said that Spark is on the island. All four of them went into a panic. They all went aboard the Shadow Wolf, Nathaniel's war frigate. They set sail, hoping to escape Spark. But of course, the Riptide Nemesis was just behind them. The Shadow Wolf turned around and opened fire. Nate Raidhawk fired Fury rounds, Chris fired Chainshots at the sails, and Mark fired explosives. They almost brought Spark to the depths, but his vessel was STILL seaworthy. They escaped to Battira Avaricia and relaxed from all the action... Enemies/Rivalries *Captain Ricky Spark and allies *United Empire *Leon and any guilds he makes *Robert McRoberts ( actually I hate him more than Leon :| ) Allies *Burnward's Empire *Shadow Blood *Mandalore Jackals *TreasureHunters Inc. *5th Brethren Court Want to Join? Code is WKZC5925 News October 24th: '''THIS IS THE LAST NEWS POST. Mark left guild and made a guild, most likely not coming back, which means that SECOND IN COMMAND is free. I am currently pondering on who should achieve this rank. If you want updates on news, JOIN THE GUILD. :)﻿ '''October 14th: Good and Bad Breaking News: Mark Ironflint mysteriously disappears, thought to be Missing in Action. Nate later finds out that Mark was unhappy because Liam accidentally kicked Mark. Mark then sails into the distance. Hours later, Johnny and Nate convince Mark to rejoin :) NOTE: Long Story Short. '''October 10th: '''WE HAVE NOW REACHED 2-0-0. I am going to host parties over the next few days :) '''October 8th: '''PICS NOW HAVE A PAGE!!! Check it out, some are pretty cool. 15 more pirates and we'll reach 200, then throw a party :) '''October 7th: '''New Contest in guild: Whoever brings the guild to 200 will get a seat in the Advisor Council, which is exclusive. Category:Guilds